Sweet Dreams
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: Brennan has a problem with giving things away in her sleep, but apparently she isn't the only one... Sequel to Sleep Talking.


**AN: This is the sequel for Sleep Talking, which I have decided to turn into a little series of stories. They will not be very long, but they will follow the them of sleep talking. If you haven't read the first one, I would suggest you do so... So go to my page and find it. :) Also this starts up 6 months after Sleep Talking**

**I will keep going with this little series if I find reviews hinting that people like it... So review! **

**Oh and I would like to thank _nertoold54_ because seriously, without your review I would have been lost about how I wanted to continue this series. Thank you for giving me your opinion and your ideas. Oh and thank you everyone else who reviewed, your lovely comments are very much appreciated and I would appreciate more of your input. That means you too subscribers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones and I am not making any profit from the writing of this story. The only thing I get is experience as a writer.**

* * *

**Sleep Talking 2 **

**2 AM 6 months after the first story.**

_I do not believe I have ever been this happy,_ he thinks to himself as he lays there in the dark shadows of her room staring at the faint ceiling.

Her red sheets covering his hips as he lays deep in thought, and unable to drift off to sleep. He looks at the sleeping beauty to his left out of the corner of his eye. He takes in her creamy skin which seems to be glowing in the moonlight which is coming in from her sliding door that leads to her balcony. Her dark hair, which contrasts with her skin, forms a halo around her face which is soft and content with sleep.

He sighs contently and returns his gaze to the ceiling, and chuckles lightly. All of this came to be because she has a problem with talking in her sleep, and giving away her secret. The secret which brought me joy…

The secret that Temperance Brennan wanted to be with him, and this tugged on his heart strings.

After what happened six months ago there has been a lot of change to in our relationship. In the first month, she didn't fully want to admit what she had done. She wanted to forget her as she put it, 'transgression' and move on. She even tried to mend things with… _Sully._

He rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he didn't like Sully… It is just he was very wrong for the woman beside him—his partner. He thought of the man as one of his friends, even though he had been with the woman he had and still is in love with. Though like most people, Sully had his flaws. He had an inability to commit to things and was very… flighty. These qualities are completely wrong for the brilliant anthropologist. She has had many people leave her, and it was just inevitable that he would eventually do the same.

After that month the time came and Sully decided to leave. He gave him some credit, he did invite her with him and he was not surprised when she said no. It was obvious she had had feelings for him, but her feelings weren't strong enough to leave her life behind and he was hopeful that her feelings for him were another reason for not going too. He just had no way to know if his hopes were a reality.

After a few more weeks and she still ignored the subject of her kiss, he finally pulled himself together and made her face it. He arrived at her apartment unexpected and they discussed their relationship. It was then they kissed once more.

His lids begin to shut slowly and he smiles at the memory of their second kiss, and he tastes the ghost of her lips on his. It's a taste he cannot fully describe, and he decides it is something that is her signature—that is completely her.

After taking things slow he finally got to do something he had only dreamed about… He got to make love to the woman he has been in love with for what has felt like eternity. Making love with her will be etched into his memory for the rest of his life and his something he would like to keep doing for just as long. The feel of her creamy skin beneath his and the sounds she makes. He shivers lightly and takes his mind off of that.

_And now here we are _he thinks to himself as sleep begins to inch over him. The one thing he has yet to do is bring up the subject of love, because though he has a feeling that she does love him… He fears that she will deny the fact and pull away.

The silence and darkness almost completely takes him into a content sleep when the warm body beside him shifts. His training bringing him out of his sleep quickly and turns his head to face his Bones. The look on her face is one of concentration, as I watch her eyebrows furrow.

She moans lightly and though it seems impossible her perfect eyebrows furrow even more. Followed by some inaudible words and a grimace begins to cross her face. At first he goes to wake her up because he thought she was having a nightmare, but he stops dead in his track as she begins to mumble.

"Booth," her tone is mixed with sleep and exasperation which makes him wonder what he has done in her dreams.

"No Booth," She says a little more strongly but still a mumble.

He begins to worry that this is a nightmare but then she begins to speak again and he waits for her words by turning on his side to watch her flawless face. He looks to her closed eye lids where the sapphire eyes are resting.

"I won't buy you a personal baker." She sighs in her sleep as she turns her head slowly in the other direction. Then she sighs, "I don't care how much you love pie."

He restrains the laugh that begins to rise from his chest, to avoid waking her. He watches her a moment more and waits to see if anything else will escape her soft lips. When he is satisfied that nothing else will be said in her dreams he relaxes and his eyes grow heavy.

Just as he is about to fall asleep once more, she begins to grumble words he cannot understand. He stills waiting to see if she says something he can understand and she does.

After a few moments a lazy smile crosses her face and she mumbles so quietly that he has to strain to hear. Her words are, "I love you too, Booth."

He gets a familiar feeling in his chest, one she always elicits in him, the feeling that his heart is swelling to a larger size and filling with warmth. He smiles softly and sleepily, placing a ghost of a kiss on her forehead before rolling once more onto his back.

Sleep seemed to come easier to him this time around.

* * *

For some reason unknown to her she began to rouse, she suppresses a groan as she looks to the digital alarm that reads _5:30 _which is close to when she must get up to start her morning routine before work. Something that was never a problem before, because she loves her work and she loves what she does. This uncharacteristic disdain for waking up for work, she assumes, has something to do with the body next to her.

She rolls over slowly to face the figure next to him and she lazily gazes over his body. He defined chest and symmetrical body. She watches him for a moment and sleep quickly begins to retake her.

When a familiar moan escapes the strong form beside her, she opens her eyes slowly and a puzzled expression replaces the content one on her face. She watches him through heavy lids and she wonders if this is one of the nightmares he has told her about. A small smile crosses his smooth face, and a warm feeling spreads through her chest. A feeling that as of recently is becoming very familiar. One that Angela has explained to her as love.

She wrinkles her nose and silently scoffs, _everyone I love leaves._ The figure grumbles next to her as though to argue her point. _He has never left you Temperance, _a voice in the back of her head whispers, _you should tell him how you feel_

She ponders this momentarily and her eye lids begin to get heavy once more. _He probably doesn't feel the same way as I do…_

As though Booth's subconscious is in her thoughts, he mumbles sleepily, "I love you Temperance."

She chuckles and scoots closer to him, resting her head on his chest eliciting an approving sigh from the sleeping figure. A smile seems to permanently cross her lips as he wraps his arm around her tightly in his sleep and she thinks about responding to him and his sleep talking. Her eyes grow heavy for the last time, and her last thought before she was taken over by darkness was…

_How many sharp shooters talk in their sleep?_

**Review and I will see to it the 3rd installment will be out by the end of the weekend. **


End file.
